It is desirable to have a vehicle door that does not rattle or squeak during normal vehicle operation. Rattling occurs because vehicle components are not fitted perfectly but are assembled within certain tolerances or build variations. Sliding doors typically have a two-part guide mechanism, constructed within certain tolerances, with one part attached to the door and the other part attached to the vehicle header. To reduce rattling, one or both parts may be rubber coated or employ a coil spring. While coil springs and rubber coatings do help reduce rattling, they require more parts which increases the opportunity for noise generation and, require additional manufacturing steps which increase manufacturing time. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a simple device for preventing rattling of a sliding vehicle door that does not require additional parts or manufacturing steps.